White Wedding
by YaoiPandaFTW
Summary: It's Austria's wedding and Prussia doesn't understand why his heart is breaking. WARNING: yaoi.
1. Heartbreak Central

It was never meant to be this way.

_No. _It was meant to be _him._

The night of Hungary and Austria's wedding was beautiful, he could admit that. The halls were decorated in white fabric, every shelf and end-table covered in white flowers, gold accents added to anything that wasn't covered in white already, and to top it off, a platinum chandelier hung in the middle of the mansion. The only way to describe how utterly _beautifully _everything was, was to flail your arms and squeal, so he decided not to say anything at all.

Everyone was happy. Everyone had a lover, a best friend, even countries at war were able to enjoy this moment with their enemies. Everyone accept him.

The love of his life was being given away to a girl who didn't deserve him. He loved _her_ at one point, but that was back when they were children. And, hey, he _thought_ she was a boy! And he would never admit he loved Austria. He just thought of him as a friend! Yeah! He should be proud "You may now kiss the _moglie!_" every one in that room besides the Italy brothers were instantly confused.

"It's Italian for wife, you dumb, retards!" Lovino shouted. Russia instantly shot his head up and glared at Lovino, along with half of the world…literally.

"_Fratello_! don't be so rude at a wedding!" Feliciano pouted, then quickly returned his gaze to the young nations in front of him. He gestured his hand in a way that could easily be translated to, 'sorry, go on!' and the couple kissed romantically. The world cheered for them, even Prussia. But with every passing second, his heart broke more and more, until he could no longer take it.

"_Bruder, _I, uh…got, uh…nation-y things to do! Yeah! Can I go for a little?" Prussia asked Germany, nudging him slightly. Germany looked up and scowled. he was almost as terrifying as Sweden.

"You know you're not a country anymore, correct? The only reason you're here is because Austria wanted all his friends here. Why are you so intent on leaving? Your friends getting married for Christ's sake!"

Prussia opened his mouth as if to say something, before quickly running down the hallway and outside.

"Is everything okay with Gilbert?" Germany turned to the source of the voice, which just so happened to be Belgium. She had purple bows in her hair instead of green to go with her Bride's maid dress.

"He…I really don't know…" his expression changed from discomfort to worry as he told Belgium what happened. Instead of a sorrowful look, like what was expected, she giggled.

"Looks like someone's jealous!" she cried in a extremely happy tone. She was about to answer Germany's confused look of 'what?' but at that moment she was pulled aside by the Bride herself.

"Let's go already! You think the reception is gonna start itself?" Hungary asked in a sarcastic tone. "And while that's happening, you can tell me who's jealous! I wanna know too!" and with that, Belgium was hauled of to start another party. How the hell did she have that energy to plan a wedding and start a reception in one day without _dying_?

"Why am I even here?" Prussia asked himself after he finally got outside. He sat down on the grass, head in hands, wondering why his heart was breaking.

**A/N: Yup. I'm writing PrusAus. And for all of you reading 'The Parent Trap' I might be cancelling. I just have to much creativity, and I can't stick with the stroryline of the movie. Sorry folks.**


	2. Italians and Realized Love

Did he just want to get married as well? If that was the case, then why did it hurt so bad? Why did his heart ache with every happy smile they shared? Could he…no! The awesome Prussia? In love? With his perfectly male-straight-already in a relationship-best friend? Well…it sounded less logical for a second…but it would make some sense…great, just great. Mein Gott…he was in love with Austria. There was no denying it now. It sadly made such perfect sense. But…why…?

Prussia was shaken out of his thoughts but a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"We should get going. It's gonna rain soon." stated Germany looking down at his brother, umbrella in-hand with a giddy Italian and a quiet Asian behind him. Prussia nodded and stood up.

The ride home was weird though. Italy just smiled the whole way, while Japan was just silent as usual. Prussia fell asleep after a couple of minuets and Germany was on the phone with Ita-chan's 'Fratello' arguing that he wouldn't harm Italy in any way, shape, or form.

It was also strange to live with such different people as well.

For instance; Italy: lazy and artistic. Germany: harsh and bossy. Prussia: awesome-, just-awesome. Japan: silent and polite. And somehow, we all lived together without having killed each other…yet.

When they were home, Gilbert was seconds away from falling asleep again, if it wasn't for the bouncy curl tickling his nose.

"Ve! Germany wanted me to talk to you about Austria's wedding!"

Such an innocent question, but it made the Prussian feel like crap.

"…No"

"Please! I just wanted to know if Prussia-chan was in love with Austria-chan!"

Again, there was that crap -feeling.

"Yep. Why? Was I to oblivious or was Germany reading my thoughts?" asked Prussia in a sarcastic monotone voice.

"You…you were crying…and I know for a fact that you don't like Hungary-chan…you…ran off…" Italy adverted his gaze to the ground as he slid off Prussia and on to the floor.

"...I know." Prussia's eyes glossed over and smiled. "I guess I always have. Never really thought about him…_in that way_…until now. I guess Hungary beat me to him. My feelings don't matter anyway. I could never have him…even if he _wasn't_ married." his pitiful look was practically stuck on his face for the rest of the day.

"_I wanna kiss you,_

_But I'm afraid I'll fall in love._

_I wanna love you,_

_But I'm afraid to lose you._

_I wanna have you._

_All to myself._

_Me, and only me._

_But you belong to her._

_I will find light in this tunnel of darkness. I will save you,"- My poetry from middle school XD_


	3. AustroHungarian Hatred

Austria and Hungary walked, hand-in-hand, to a pastel-coloured helicopter after a couple of hours past midnight. Their smiles were radiant, but as soon as they got in, Austria glared outside of his window.

He didn't love this woman.

The Austro-Hungarian Compromise had to be the worse thing to ever happen to him. This woman would kill him in his sleep if he said something wrong. His boss, of course, new it had to be done. "A better, stronger, country is in the near future, " he said. He had foolishly believed him. He had never thought a woman of such strength and willpower would be so hateful towards his only friend.

Prussia. He knew him since the beginning of Austria. As much as he despised his presence, he would do anything to have him by his side at the moment. Anything to get away from the She-Devil he had to call his wife.

As the helicopter landed, Hungary grabbed his wrist as she hopped out and onto the grass. He quickly snatched his hand away and straightened his glasses. How rude! he thought to himself. People don't just grab each other's limbs and hop around. Pompous animal!

She looked back at him with a scowl upon her face. "You hate me. Understandable. I need to talk to you when we get inside." Shocked, Austria followed her inside to a small, private room, usually held for meetings. She locked the door and slowly turned around to meet Austria's confused look. She looked down and started to speak softly, " I needed to tell you something." she swallowed and looked up at her newly-wed husband. "I love you, but now that I'm committed to you, I am going to have to cheat on you. You see, when my emotions get to complicated, I turn against them, and end up cheating on the people I love. Feel free to have affairs against my back. I shouldn't care. I'm doing the same to you…"

Austria's face didn't change as it took him a while to process something like this. "You…you're going to cheat on me."

He sat down in a red plush chair and sighed. "Okay." He sounded so mundane and in all reality, he could care less what she does. Instead of smiling, Hungary gave a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms.

"I still love you."

"I still don't."

They sat in silence before a knock on the door broke the atmosphere. Austria sat up and unlocked the door.

Prussia stood there staring at the man before him. Austria looked away and smirked. An excuse to get away from Hungary. Perfect timing.

"I'll be back in second." Austria quickly shut the door and let out a long breath he'd been holding in.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Prussia looked at Austria and his voice died in his throat. What was supposed to say? 'Oh, I just realised I'm in love with my best friend and decided to stalk you.' didn't really seem fit.

"I missed y- I mean I missed the reception." Austria looked up at him and glared.

"I noticed."

The Reception (Intermission)

"So that's why I think Prussia is jealous of you." Belgium finished with a huff. Hungary sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Psh, I knew that," Hungary glanced at her newly-wed. He was staring outside the window, looking for someone. " The sad part is, I think Austria likes him back." She glanced back at Belgium. She looked rather adorable (after a couple bottles of wine, anybody that wasn't Austria looked adorable at the moment)

She smirked.

Austria kept glancing out the window. Where did Prussia run off to?

"Are you looking for someone, Austria?" he turned around to see Finland and Sweden behind him looking worried.

"Err, no. No I wasn't." he turned away from the window and wandered off. Seconds later, Sweden returned and whispered something to Finland, which Finland then passed along to Austria.

"He's on the patio. Belgium thinks he might be jealous."

"Is that so."

"Oh, wait…you just missed him! He just got into that car with Ludwig and Feli! Look!"

Austria spun around right as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"It's okay…you know. I won't tell Hungary."

"You say that like something's going on…"

"Just a hinch."

**_AN: SUPER LATE UPDATE I AM SO SORRY! Work and shit. Bleh._**


End file.
